Corona Rouge
by RayRayofCali
Summary: I'm not gonna summarize cuz I suck at it but basically Moulin Rouge with Tangled characters. Read and Review. Rated for adult themes and violence
1. Prolouge

Key: **bold is in song, **this is normal, narrative talk. Here are the characters:

Christian-Flynn/Eugene

Satine-Rapunzel

The Duke-Duke of Weselton (Weaseltown)

Zidler-The King

Marie-The Queen

Nini-Pascal (humanized and female)

Argentinean-Maximus (humanized)

The rest is the same as the movie.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Paris, 1900. A man stands outside of his loft. He is prepared to speak of the man who changed his life.

"**There was a boy.**" He started. "**A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea. A little shy, and sad of eye, but very wise was he. And then one day…**" A man named Eugene was sitting on the floor in his apartment. He was holding a bottle of alcohol. He had obviously been drinking. He looked up at his desk and typewriter. He was ready to tell a story. "**A magic day, he passed my way. And while he spoke of many things; fools and kings. This he said to me:**" Eugene sat at the typewriter now typing.

"**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.**" He held back tears and continued. "The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub. A dance hall and a bordello ruled over by The King they called him. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved. Rapunzel. A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her 'the Sparkling Diamond', and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge." He started a new page. "The woman I loved is…" He wasn't ready yet to talk about her but he promised he would. "…dead." He looked out his window to the place where he met his love.

He looked back at the typewriter and continued to tell the story. "I first came to Paris one…year…ago…"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So sorry, I've been caught up in my most popular stories but I felt that all my stories needed to be updated. Or at least the ones that aren't already finished. After I update this one, I'll be updating "Not Exactly Adultery" and "Rapunzel: Undercover Saint". I already updated "A Nightmare In The Kingdom" so if you wanna check that out, feel free. So, yeah. I'm updating all my stories, even the crappy ones like this. Especially now that I ship Jackunzel instead of Eugene/Rapunzel. HUGE shipper of Jackunzel. May even write them a story. However, I'm mainly updating this story to tell you that there is a new story I'm working on. And when I say story, I mean series. There will be four books to it. It's the first three you want to look out for because the fourth one is just going to be a bunch of one-shots between two of the OC's in book two and three. It's a peter pan story so be on the look out for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, or Moulin Rouge. Nothing is mine. Ok? I get that it's just the movie. I've had enough angry comments about how I'm posting shit that's just like the movie. Well, guess what? I don't give a fuck. It was my idea to mix them so fuck er'rybody that tries to tell me it's just copyright. No one else was going to write it down so I'm doing it. Don't care that it's the whole movie in a fanfic.**

_"It was 1899. The summer of love," Eugene continued on. "I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, 'The King', or Rapunzel. The world of Paris had been swept up in a behemian world, and I traveled from Corona to be a part of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of 'Montmartre'. And it was not as my father said, 'A village of sin', but the center of the behemian world. Painters, Musicians, Writers. They were known as the Children of the Revolution. Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and above all else, love. But there was just one problem. I had never been in love. But luckily, right at that moment and unconsious Argentinian fell through my roof."_

(Flashback)

Eugene was at his typewriter, ready to write but didn't know what to write about, when all of a sudden, a man fell through his apartment ceiling.

(Flashback end)

_"Then he was followed by a dwarf dressed as a nun in my door."_

(Flashback)

Right after he fell through and Eugene jumped up from his seat, A smaller man appeared in his doorway.

"How do you do?" He asked but Eugene just stared at the oddness going on around him. "My name is Andre Marie Ramon Toulouse Letrec Monfa! And I'm terribly sorry about all this." He walked in trying to get the man hanging down from the ceiling. "We were just upstairs, rehearsing a play!"

"What?" Eugene asked. _A play! Something very modern called 'Spectactular! Spectacular!'_

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Toulouse said happily. Then as he was getting the man from the hole in the ceiling, three more men appeared in the hole. One man in particular had black hair in a bob haircut.

"Well great, now that the argentinian is unconscious, the demonstration will not be prepared for tomorrow."

"He's right Toulouse. And I still need to finish the music.

"We'll just have to find someone who can read the part." Toulouse said.

"Well where in heaven's name are we going to find a man that read the role of a young swiss poet goatherder!" Eugene looked up at him. _Before I knew it, I was upstairs substituting for the unconscious Argentinian._

A few moments later, Eugene was in a swiss outfit on top of a fake mountain as Toulouse was in front singing, "The hills animate! With the molodious symphonies of Despaaa-a-a-a!" But the man, Audrey, immediately stopped it and ran over to the pianist.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! That insufferable droning! It's drowning out my words!" Then he calmed down. "Can't we just stick with little decorative piano?" Then the man in the corner, wearing a top hat and holding a bottle of nothing Eugene knew of.

"I don't think a nun would sing about a hill."

"How about the hills are vital in the..."

"The hills quake and shake!" Toulouse started.

"No, the hills..." But then the Argentinian stood up from the bed and started talking.

"The hills are incarnate, with symphonic melodies!" Then he passed out again and fell on the bed beneath him. All the men in the room continued arguing about wha tthe lyrics when Eugene tried to get their attention. He failed in doing so until...

"**The hills are alive! With the sound of music!**" That shut 'em up. Every man there was quiet and in a trance-like state. All of a sudden, the Argentinian, Max, jumped up from the bed once again but strided over to them.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music.." he said angrily. "I LOVE IT!" Everyone except Audrey smiled.

"The hills are alive-"

"With the sound-"

"Of music." They tried it on the piano and after hearing it so beautifully sung by Eugene, had replaced the lyrics. "It fits perfectly!" The pianist exclaimed happily. Eugene smiled to them and continued on.

"**With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!**" Eugene smiled as they stared at him in awe. They cried out in appreciation of his voice.

"Incandiferous!" Toulouse said. "Audrey, you two should write the show together."

"I beg your pardon?" _But apparently, Toulouse's words were not the words that Audrey wanted to hear._ "Goodbye!" He yelled and slammed the door. Audrey's absence meant nothing to them and saw that Eugene was their key to the musical.

"Toulouse, would Zidler approve?" The pianist looked up at Eugene who was still on the top of the fake mountain. "No offesne, but have you written anything like this before?"

"No." Maximus walked over to him.

"The boy has talent! I like him!" Haphazardly, he raised his hand and gripped a 'certain something' shall we say. Eugene gasped and that was Maximus' cue to move his hand. "Nothing funny. I just like talent." He said nervously.

"Oh, don't you see?" Toulouse gathered the men in the room and spoke to them, inspiring them. "With Eugene, we can finally do the bohemian show that we've always dreamt of!"

"But how will we convice Zidler?" Toulouse stopped for a moment.

"Rapunzel." He said. They all murmured their agreement and turned to face Eugene. _They wanted to have me dress up in the finest close and they would pass me off as a famous English writer. And once there I would perform my poetry for Satine convincing her that I write the show. The only problem was I kept hearing my fathers voice in my head! "You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge, with a cancan dancer!"_

"I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" Eugene yelled as he was halfway down the ladder to his own apartment. They all crowded around the hole in the floor and questioned him.

"What?" They all said. Toulouse was the first to talk.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know if I am a true bohemian." They all gasped.

"Do you believe in freedom?" Toulouse asked.

"Yes."

"Beauty?"

"Yes, of course."

"Truth?" Max asked.

"I suppose."

"Love?" The last man asked. Eugene poked his head up.

"Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendid thing, love lifts up up where we belong, all you need is love!" They all smiled.

"See you can't fool us!" They all laughed. "Your the voice of the children of the revolution!"

"We can't be fooled!" They pulled him back up through the hole and patted his back. Toulouse brought out a glass of green liquid.

"Here's to your first job in Paris! And to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!" _It was decided, I was to write the show for the Moulin Rouge, and I would taste my first glass of Absinthe..._


End file.
